In the field of gas and liquid filtration, there is a device known as a regenerative media filter. This particular type of filter typically has a housing for pressure filtration, and employs a grannular or particulate type of filtration media such as, but not limited to, diatomaceous earth or perlite, an amorphous volcanic glass which has the unusual property of greatly expanding when heated sufficiently and providing a massive filtration surface area. In operation the media is deposited on elements which are suspended from a tube sheet. The tube sheet and elements coated with filtration media forms a demarcation or boundary. On the inlet or influent side of the filter the fluid carries particulate contamination which gets filtered out of suspension as the fluid crosses the boundary created by the media covered element. The flow passes through the element and the tube sheet to the collection plenum and out the filter outlet or effluent connection.
By way of example, refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,715,033; 4,609,462 and 5,128,038 which describe various filter constructions in which the filter tubes are supported by the tube sheet essentially forming a boundary region by which filtration or even heat exchange can be affected. In a typical regenerative media filter, the spacing of the filter elements are at least the width of the filter elements apart. In this regard refer to the prior art diagram in FIG. 1 that is described hereinafter. This geometry balances the filter area against disruptive turbulence transmitted from the filter influent to the filter effluent, traversing the media/element boundary and depositing particulate larger than the media pore size. To prevent turbulence of these independently suspended filter elements, which is extended, inlet and buffer zones are used.
Counterintuitively, and in accordance with an object of the present invention, configuring the filter elements and the volumetric regenerative filter media to achieve consistent coverage of the filter elements is by means of controlled bridging that substantially eliminates the effect of influent turbulence. This is achieved in accordance with the present invention by providing, in one embodiment thereof, a monolithic honeycomb structure that outperforms heretofore known filter element geometries.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved filter element configuration that is an improvement over existing filter element constructions in order to reduce turbulence within the filter structure while also reducing in particular the volume and height of the filter housing; including a reduction in the size of the inlet, outlet and buffer zones.
Still another object of the present invention to provide an improved filter element configuration that is an improvement over existing filter element constructions and that can be provided in any one of a number of different embodiment, all of which enable the construction of a smaller filter structure.